Your Time Has Not Yet Come
by KaitiJo
Summary: The Phantom Menace AU: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin is ready to accept his death at the hands of Darth Maul and become one with the Force. But the Force has something else in mind. First fanfic. Please forgive any mistakes.
**Disclaimer:Star Wars and all related characters belong to Disney. The girl in the vision is an OC who will appear in my next story which I am currently working on.**

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fanfiction. I love Star Wars and I know that there are a ton of Star Wars stories out there that basically rewrite the series so this my try at it. This story will actually serve as a prequal to a series that I am planning. Apologies for the length. It's long, but I only wanted it to be a one-shot. Apologies also for any mistakes. Please enjoy and review:)**

 **Your Time Has Not Yet Come**

Pain. Burning pain raditing from one point and spreading through his body. Pain he had felt before. It came with who he was, how he choose to live his life. But this pain was new. This was the pain of a mortal wound sucking life from him.

He had been too slow. Unable to use the Fighting Form he favored and slow. He had paid for it. The Sith had knocked him a little silly with the hilt of his blade before swinging around and stabbing him. A stab that meant for him the end.

A new type of pain swept over him. Pain not his own. Not physical pain. Mental pain. Emotional pain. The pain of a broken heart not easily mended. The broken heart of a child for their parent. He heard the cry of "NO!" It was muffled as if coming from underwater, but the pain that filled it was not.

Soon it was the sound of lightsabers being banged together that filled his ears. Brought together again and again, hard and fast. Light and Dark clashing together, fighting a battle in which there could only be one victor.

The Force called to him. Death whispered his name. He refused to give in thought. Not until he knew the final outcome. Knew who the victor would be. He used his strength and pushed them back. He had to know.

The battle seemed to last and last. At one moment panic and even fear came to him over a weaking Bond. It was brief. Soon fear and panic was replaced by calm and determination. A surge of power within the Force washed over him and then the Light sang as its warror slayed the warrior of the Dark.

It was quiet and then he was there. His Padawan. His son. His Obi-Wan.

No longer a young boy that he at one point refused to train. Now Obi-Wan was a young man, strong in the Force. His son. His legacy.

Obi-Wan craddled his head in his lap, tears dripping down his face. His Padawan, his son never cried. Was always strong and brave no matter what. Now he was crying, knowing the end for his Master, his father was near.

At least he could give him one last gift. In a quiet voice he told Obi-Wan to train the boy. The boy might be the Chosen One yes, but he had another reason. He did not want to leave Obi-Wan alone. He could not leave him alone.

His fingers reached up, using what remained of his strength to lightly touch the tear stained cheek, to finger that long braid that would soon be gone. He felt Obi-Wan nod, heard Obi-Wan say yes.

He let his hand fall and closed his eyes, drifting into the darkness, into death and the Force.

A chuckle. Ghostly and soft. Barely there. Something caressed his face, trailed phantom fingers through his hair.

 _This death right? What is so funny?_

 _This is not death yet Qui-Gon Jin. Your time has not yet come._

His eyes opened, but all around him was dark.

 _I do not understand. Who are you?_

 _I have many names, but you call me the Force. You are right Master Jin. Anakin is the Chosen One, but your son is also right._

 _Son?_

 _Your Obi-Wan. He said there was darkness in Anakin and he is right. Yet the Darkness need not take him over. One day soon my other child, his twin will be sent for and come to you. To the Jedi._

A picture formed in front of Qui-Gon. A girl who looked a little younger and strikingly similar to the boy he had found on Tatooine.

 _Who is she?_

 _To Anakin she is Ana the twin sister from his dreams. She is the light he will need to keep the Darkness in him from overtaking him. She is the Moon to his Sun. Watch for her Master Jin. You are to be the father to my children even as you are father to your Padawan._

 _Yes...I will do my best..._

The vision of the girl faded and the presence of the Force faded. Slowly light seeped into the dark around him and Qui-Gon Jin opened his eyes.

It seemed a universal law that all Healer Wards be colored nothing but a blinding white. He squinted his eyes aganist the glare caused by rays of sunlight spilling in from a window. They fell across the bed, across him...

To a chair next to his bed. There was his Padawan, his son in the Force. His Obi-Wan. Asleep with a pillow stuffed between his head and the back of his chair, a cloak for a blanket.

Qui-Gon Jin was alive.

"Like that he has been for many days. Afraid to leave you he is." Qui-Gon blushed. He had not noticed the entrance of Master Yoda or Mace Windu. "Knighted soon he will be. Stay with you though I feel he will. Miracle your survival is."

"When we found you, you were barely alive. Obi-Wan had thought you were dead until he felt your pluse start to pick up. You were rushed here." Mace folded his arms. "Surgery took hours, but they patched you up. You're stuck here for a few more days. Then you and Obi-Wan will come back to the Temple."

"Anakin?" His voice was horse from disuse. "What of the boy?" Yoda frown and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor.

"Ruled the Council has that Skywalker Obi-Wan's Padawan should be. Like this idea I did not. Back you are now. Trust you I will to guide Obi-Wan and Skywalker."

Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon plunged into the water. "The Force saved me Master. It gave me a mission. To care for a young girl that will come to the Temple one day. To care for her alongside Anakin." Something stopped him from saying that the girl was Anakin's twin. His other half.

A nudge through the Force. An inkling that one day this mystery girl might also become the other half of his Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon shook the feeling away. He was to stay in the here and now.

Mace and Yoda exchanged glances. "The Prophcey makes no mention of a girl Qui-Gon. You know this."

"But perhapes the Prophcey has never been studied in its whole. I am sure..."

"Master?" A stirring in the chair. A sleepy voice roused by excited chatter. Eyes of blue-green and grey snapped open and a soon-to-be-knight was kneeling at his bedside. Happiness poured from him, eyes begging for what he was seeing to be real even as his hands grasped at the hands that had oh so recently seemed stilled forever.

"Yes Obi-Wan. I am here."

"Master I was so worried...I do not...how?" Qui-Gon gave the braid a tug.

"The Will of the Force my young Padawan. The Will of the Force. A story for another time." His blue-grey eyes looked over Obi-Wan to Yoda and Mace.

"For now let us simply say it was not yet my time."

 **AN: Yes I did one of those stories, but Qui-Gon has always been one of my favorite characters and Jedi. I am sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I want these stories to really play upon the bonds between characters (like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's bond that has always seemed father-son to me). So the characters will be a little, maybe a lot OOC as the stories go on. I am going to start work on the second one in which you will met my OC, Anakin's twin sister Analise of Earth.**


End file.
